


Tus Hombros

by FatyGSquare



Series: Amo... [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Una línea recta perfecta, en contraste con todas las curvas de tu cuerpo.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Amo... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tus Hombros

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola hola!! Otro fic, otra vez con retraso. Es parte del challenge que estoy haciendo con estriel, así que corred a leer su fic que es genial

Líneas.

Es lo primero que se me viene a la mente cuando pienso en tu cuerpo. Es una mezcla compleja de curvas y rectas que crean un todo que adoro observar, en el que siempre quiero perderme.

Es esa mezcla de curvas y rectas la que me vuelve loco. Y la proporción imposible entre ellas. La recta de tus hombros, la curva cóncava de tu pecho, la convexa de tu cintura... Podría seguir así todo el día, pero hay una en concreto que me puede siempre que la veo. Siempre que la toco.

Recta.

La línea que forman tus hombros cada vez que sales al hielo. A entrenar, a competir o a divertirte. Fruto de un entrenamiento severo, una posición que a mí me parece imposible mantener. Pero para ti hay pocas cosas imposibles, ¿no es así?

Cualquiera podría pensar que es para chulear, una postura de "gallito" para hacerles saber a todos que estás ahí, que has llegado.

¡Ja!

Como si te hiciese falta anunciarlo...

Peso.

El real y el metafórico.

Creo que, incluso después de tantos años a tu lado día a día, nunca llegaré a entender el peso que soportan tus hombros. Las expectativas que te imponen, las que te impones tú mismo. La esperanza de una ciudad, de un país. Y todas esas cosas de las que nunca hablas, pero que cargas sobre ellos, con la cabeza bien alta y los hombros bien rectos.

Hubo una época en la que lo envidiaba, en la que deseaba soportar ese peso. Duró un par de años, hasta aquella victoria que deseabas desde niño, hasta aquella noche en la que vi por primera vez cómo perdías la postura, cómo caían bajo el peso. No volví a envidiar tu fama y reconocimiento.

Pero es el peso real, el físico, el que de verdad me importa. Tus mochilas, tus chismes de entrenamiento que cargas a cuestas, todas esas cosas que llevas contigo. Y a mí.

He llorado en ellos, lágrimas de triunfo y de impotencia. He reído en ellos contigo, sintiendo como se movían con tu risa ridícula.

Me he abrazo a ellos, los he cogido, besado, mordido, arañado, golpeado.

Han sido mi refugio, mi santuario. Ese lugar en el que esconderme cuando todo parecía venírseme encima, cuando todo era demasiado.

Han aguantado todo ese peso en una perfecta línea recta.

¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

Amo tus hombros, Yuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No?


End file.
